Crest of Trust
by Fearless Cookies
Summary: Harry couldn't be more happy, than when the third years get a chance to go to Japan. Can't wait to see his friend again. However, things are about to get ugly. UPDATE: pre-slash Harry/TK
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you guys like this story. Please Review when you are done!**

**FEARLESS COOKIES DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DIGIMON!**

It was cold _that_ summer, that _IT _happened. The Dursleys' denied _IT_ happened, because _IT_ wasn't normal. They ignored the fact he had gained something from _IT_ that they couldn't take away. _IT_ made Vernon mad, _IT _made Petunia hysterical to bring it up, and _IT_ made Dudley jealous.

_IT_ happened when Harry was nine years old. The family had gone to Japan for _that_ summer. While Dudley got to go with his parents, poor little Harry Potter was dumped off at a summer camp. The only child his age was Takeru Takaishi. Only, they didn't hang out much because TK, as he liked to be called, was always tagging along with his brother, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida.

They shared a cabin with Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, and Joe Kido. Only Mimi, and Izzy through his computer, could speak English well enough to correct his stumbles. Just a day into the camp, it started snowing. When Harry's lack of a jacket, and proper clothing at all, became apparent, TK gave him one of his spares.

Then blue devices fell down from the sky at their feet in the snow. They reminded Harry of a V-Pet system. A huge wave crashed into them, and everything got dizzying. The next thing anyone knew, they were waking up in the middle of a weird forest. Everyone was separated, but not for long. They also met their partners.

Digital Monsters, commonly known as Digimon.

Tai was with Agumon, Sora's was Biyomon, Mimi's was Palmon, Matt's partner was Gabumon, Gomamon was with Joe, Tentomon accompanied Izzy, Patamon was TK's partner, and Candlemon was Harry's Digimon Partner. They faced Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, and Apocalymon. In the fight against Etemon, they started to find their crest. Tai: Courage, Matt: Friendship, Sora: Love, TK: Hope, Mimi: Sincerity, Joe: Reliability, Izzy: Knowledge, and Harry: Trust. In the fight against Myotismon, Tai's little sister, Hikari 'Kari', was deemed the ninth digidestined. After the fight with Apocalymon, the gate to the Digital World closed, cutting the partners off.

Now Harry was in Odaiba once more.

"Now, I do not want you running off without telling someone where you are going." Professor Minerva McGonagall said, a stern look on her face. Harry flinched, his plan coming to a halt. How would he meet up with-

"_Harry_?" Harry spun around, a grin gracing his face.

A blond thirteen year old boy stood there with a thirteen year old girl. The boy had blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a yellow and blue jacket, blue shorts, blue shoes, and a grayish white hat. The girl had brown hair, eyes, and fair skin. She wore a white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink detached sleeves with an oval hole in the hands, yellow shorts held by a brown belt with a metallic buckle, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carried a camera's box around her neck, held by a yellow cord.

"Takeru-kun! Kari-chan!" Harry looked at his head of house, who was frowning along with Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin. "Professors, can I please go with them? I know my way around, mostly, and if I get lost I can get them to show me to the hotel. Please? I haven't seen them in forever!"

"Mr. Potter you are not to run off-"

"That just contradicted what Professor McGonagall just said!" Harry protested as tears started to form in his eyes. "I'll be back before curfew."

"My family's apartment is just right there." Kari said, pointing to the building behind them. "We were on our way to meet up with the rest of our friends. I promise to keep my friend safe."

"Severus, it is fine. As long as he doesn't break curfew, he isn't going against the rules we agreed upon." Minerva stated. Harry squealed, blushing almost instantly in embarrassment as his classmates laughed at him. "Curfew is at Eight o'clock."

"Yes ma'am! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! Hermione, Ron, I'll explain later. Where are we going to meet the others at, Kari-chan, Takeru-kun?"

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Tk whined as they started to walk.

"It is your name. Besides it fits you!"

"We're going to our school's computer room...Digi-Digi." Harry frowned for a minute before realization dawned on him. "Yeah."

"Are they-"

"Yes." Kari answered, smiling. "Gatomon, I think it's safe to come out now." Gatomon was similar to a white Egyptian kitten, with large lime yellow and orange striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it. The data for the gloves were copied from SaberLeomon.

"Patamon!" Patamon was a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could doubled as his ears. He had a short, stubby tail. His underside was a light cream color, while his back and head were orange.

"Harry!" The digimon cried in sync, pouncing on the preteen. "How are you?"

"I can't really explain things right now. Lets get to the classroom." As the reached the room, Harry was shocked to see four new faces, and two missing ones. "Where's Mimi-nee-chan and Joe-kun?"

"Joe has been studying. He wants to be a doctor. Mimi is in America." Izzy said, hugging his younger friend. "How are you, Harry?" The others joined in on greetings.

"I've been better." Harry looked at the strangers uneasily. "It's about those things that would sometimes happen when I got scared or hurt."

"I see. Harry, these are our newest Editions. Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody." Izzy turned to the kids. "Guys, this is the Digidestined of Trust."

"We haven't seen that egg-"

"That's because, like Ken, his crest wasn't taken from him." Tai said, ruffling Harry's hair. "It will just take a while to find the digi-egg once he enters that world, if there is one. Show him your devices." They did. Harry got his out to compare them. A blinding like had Harry's vice turning into a D-Three.

"Don't worry, it will make sense later. Digiport open!" Kari said, excited to get Harry back into the digital world. After a sickening spin across dimensions, they arrived.

"Harry!" Harry huffed as Candlemon knocked the breath out of him. There was a flame on his head that resembled a DemiMeramon, and if that flame were to go out, he dies. Because of this, some say that the main body was the flame and that the wax was just a decoy.

"Candlemon!" Harry hugged his partner back. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"There's a digi-egg near by!" Harry looked up, seeing Biyomon. "Hello Harry!"

"Biyomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, hi." Harry greeted, grinning. "How are you all?"

"We're good. I take it, that the egg is you and Candlemon's?"

"Apparently. Shall we go?" About half way there, they were stopped by- "Is that a WarGreymon?" Harry demanded, turning to his friends. They nodded.

"BlackWarGreymon is a digimon created from a Control Spire."

"Control Spire?" Harry saw Ken flinch. "Misguided?"

"Ken should have been with us." Tai explained, "however, stuff happened."

"I know what that's like." The digimon started to fight.

"X-Veemon-"

"-Stingmon-"

"-DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!"

"Gatomon-"

"-Aquilamon-"

"-DNA digivolve to...Silphymon!"

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon!"

"Angemon-"

"-Ankylomon-"

"-DNA digivolve to...Shakkoumon!"

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon."

"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon."

"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon."

"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon."

"Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon."

"Meramon digivolve to...BlueMeramon!"

**(AN:Use imagination to place together a battle please!)**

Harry took a deep breath as they all settled down. Most of the digimon were in fresh or rookie form. "What I'm about to tell you, you _can't_ tell _anyone _else. Not even your family." He said as DemiMeramon settled on his head.

"No problem."

"I'm breaking the law by telling you about me. About my world." So Harry told them everything he knew about the Wizarding World. "And that's that."

"So you would be a second year this year?"

"Third year." Harry corrected before going on to tell them about his years at Hogwarts. "And now I have this madman after me."

"Nothing new. Just a wizard instead of a Digimon tyrant." Tai said, looping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah, an insane wizard who followed the guy that killed my parents and countless others."

"Harry, I'm going back with you, right?" DemiMeramon asked softly. Harry nodded, causing the digimon to fall into his lap. The teen just happened to glance at his digivice and stood up.

"We need to find that egg, so I can get back to my class. Izzy, will you help me make a computer to connect to the internet around magic?"

"I'd like that challenge." They found the Digi-Egg of Trust relatively quickly. It was golden, and shaped like a star with the crest on the front. Harry easily picked it up. A D-Terminal appeared.

"No time to check what it is." Harry told them with a sigh. "I gotta get back to my classmates and teachers." The group nodded, leading the way back to the monitor that they needed. "I'll see you guys again soon. I'll probably need to bring my friends, explain to them what is going on."

"Why?" Davis asked, pouting. "This is our fight."

"Hermione and Ron have been my friends for three years, Davis. We've been through a lot together. I can't leave them out on this. They'll question why I have a monster with me. At least, Hermione will. She's a muggle-born. She would have seen the TV broadcasts."

"Fine." Tai said, ruffling Harry's hair as they exited the building. "Kari and I will walk him back." The walk back to Harry's hotel was filled with laughter and talking. DemiMeramon was laying on Harry's head comfortably. Gatomon was being carried by Kari.

"Hikari-Chan, Taichi-nii-san, thank you for bringing me back! I'll see you soon." Tai hugged Harry once more, Kari doing the same before they separated. Harry was ambushed by his friends and teachers.

"Who were those people, Harry?" Ron demanded.

"Why do you have one of those monsters with you?" Hermione screeched.

"What were you thinking going off with two strangers?" Severus Snape thundered.

"Explain," was all Minerva McGonagall said. Harry looked at them blankly for a minute.

"Those people were not strangers. When I was nine, my uncle came to Japan. He brought the whole family. Instead of watching me, they sent me to a summer camp, where I met Hikari-chan's older brother and made friend's with Takeru-kun. Mini-Meramon isn't a monster, Hermione. He's my best friend. He's closer to me than even Hedwig is. I lost him months after I met him, even though for our world it was only a few weeks if that. His home world moved at a different time until we passed into it, back out, and then back in. The Portal was close for years."

"But-" Hermione started.

"Mini-Meramon is a good guy, Hermione. He fought, along with my friends' partners, against Myotismon. He helped us defeat countless enemies that would have destroyed our world if we hadn't been chosen." Harry bit his lip. "When I was four, was the first time I came to Japan. We lived here for a year, until Parrotmon and Greymon destroyed Highton View Terrace."

"They could have been Sirius Black in disguise!" Minerva said, staring sternly.

"From now on, I will only go with them if they reply to our secret code only we know." Harry swore.

"Harry, I'm hungry!" DemiMeramon whined. The teachers flinched, and Ron's mouth fell open as Hermione jumped back.

"THEY TALK?"

"Say it a bit louder, Hermione, I don't think the hags in Timbuktu heard you." Harry growled, grabbing his partner as to protect him from the teachers. "He is harmless so long as no one harms me!"

"So he's not really fire?"

"Oh, he is. His flames are really warm to me, but to anyone else, he would burn them." Harry looked at his head of house. "He's more than just a pet, Professor. He's my family. My brother. It would be like telling the _twins_ they can't be together." The woman's lips pressed thinly.

"Very well. If you can keep him a secret, say he is a toy, then I shall permit it."

"Minerva-" Severus started.

"I don't know why you hate me, sir, but Mini-Meramon isn't me. He's innocent to our world. Whatever you have against me, isn't against him." Harry said softly. Minerva shot Severus a glare. Harry, who had chanced looking at the man frowned.

Severus Snape was pale.

"I do not hate you." He said, his voice soft. "I dislike how you put yourself, and others in danger. How you strut-"

"Harry, strutting?" DemiMeramon laughed, and Harry glared at the Digimon. "That's like saying a snowball has a chance in that fiery place. What is it called Harry?"

"Hell?"

"Yeah, that one! Harry is the most sensitive person I know. That's saying a lot, because Kari, Tk, and Ken are really nice. Harry helps complete strangers when they are hurt. He knows what pain is and-"

"DemiMeramon!" Harry cried, glaring at his partner. "Need to know. They don't need to know about that!"

"They beat you!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!" The adults were pale, along with Hermione. Ron was mad, but confused.

"Who beats you, Harry?" Minerva asked softly.

"No one-"

"His uncle and aunt and cousin!"

"DemiMeramon!"

"It's true! You were black and blue when you came to the Digital World! You are still black and blue. I noticed you flinching when Tai touched your back!" Harry shook his head, heading to his room that he shared with Ron. The others were in too much shock to follow him. "I want you out."

"I've tried, DemiMeramon. I've tried so hard to get out. I've went to the headmaster. I've gone to the police. It only backfires against me. So please let it drop."

"Okay, I will." DemiMeramon paused. "For now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks to:**

**_ultima-owner_**

** for reviewing not only this story, but My Little Girl too.**

Harry sighed as his friends grumbled about not being able to follow him to the digital world. It was early morning, and he was trying to head back to hang out with the DigiDestined.

"I said I would tell you about them, you can't go with me!" Harry said, finally having enough. The who group of students looked up from their breakfast. "Don't you get it? This isn't about us! This isn't even about me! I'm just a tool to help the digital world! I help my partner digivolve! This isn't a fight against Voldemort. This isn't about wizardry! This is about kids trying to save the freaking worlds that surround us! For you to join me, it's suicide! I'm not letting regular people help me!"

"Regular? We're your best friends! We're worried about you!" Hermione screeched.

"Harry didn't mean that." DemiMeramon said softly. "What he means, is those without digimon partners shouldn't try to help. That it's too dangerous. Harry would never forgive himself if something happened to you. You've got to remember, he's never had friends until those many years ago, when he met the digidestined. Then after he left, he was so lonely. It was two years before he met you. He wants to have something that is his. That he can call his own. We're a family, Hermione. The whole of the digidestined depend on each other."

"It's not that I don't care about you." Harry whispered, playing with his food. "I've gone so many years without understanding what it meant to care, that it's hard for me to show the right way. You both had families that cared about you. That showered you in love. My family hated me. They still do. I'd give anything, _anything_, to spend just one day with my parents. To know that they did love me. That they care about me. The closest thing I have ever had to them, was Sora-chan, Mimi-nee-chan, and Joe-kun." Harry sighed, closing his eyes. "It was the first time I felt like I belonged. I had friends that liked me, that wouldn't give me up because Dudley told them to. In fact, because they were mostly older kids, they scared _him_ when they met him!" Harry was grinning at the memory. "Mr. Ishida wouldn't let Uncle Vernon take me back to the hotel. It was great! Even if he can't cook."

"Harry, why wouldn't he let you go with your family?" Ron asked, confused. "I mean, yeah, they're right bastards. However, they are family." Harry fell silent for a few minutes.

"There's things that you can never understand about some families, Ron. Mine's just one of them." Harry left the shocked group of kids and made his way over to the professors. "May I head to my friend's place now?"

"Be back before curfew. About an hour. Tonight we are studying." Minerva said, smiling sadly. Harry turned to leave, but Severus's words stopped him.

"What did you mean by what you told Mr. Weasley?" Harry turned his head with a sad smile.

"Why don't you ask the headmaster why I ask every year to stay anywhere but the Dursleys. His answer will be, the blood wards protect him. That I'm safe from Voldemort and his followers. Ask him, since he won't answer me, who will protect me from my uncle?" And with that, Harry left. After making a quick stop at an electronic store, he was on his way.

"Harry, does this mean you're going to try and get away?" DemiMeramon asked.

"If the computer works, DemiMeramon, then I can come to Japan when ever I want to."

"But-"

"I'll be fine."

"That's a lie, Harry. I thought we didn't lie to each other? We're the partners of the Crest of Trust." Harry closed his eyes, pausing on the street as people walked pass.

"But eventually I will be fine, DemiMeramon. It may not be any time soon, but eventually, yeah." They reached the computer room. Only Izzy was there. "Hi Izzy."

"Harry, hi." Harry handed over the green computer box. "Right, I think I know what needs to be done. You need to feed it your magic, instead of electricity. Think you can do that?"

"I can try." Of course, Harry had to do this wandless. Otherwise, his magic would be traced and listed as using such infront of a muggle. It took many tries. By the time that he had to leave, he had just barely managed it. Izzy gave him an internet chip to place in it as well. The others exited the computer just in time to walk Harry back to his hotel. Harry complained the whole way to Kari and TK.

"They just worry for you, Harry." Kari finally said when Harry paused to breathe. "Just like we did when Vernon took you away." Harry closed his eyes.

"I know. That's the problem. I try to push everyone's buttons. I have to know how far I can push them. I have to know, no matter what, I can trust them." Harry lowered his eyes so he wouldn't be facing their worried stares. "I did it with you guys too. Just not as extreme. I know I can trust you. It's why my crest is trust. Its because I have the hardest time with it. When I do trust though, I trust completely. I can't trust another person because someone I care about trusts them. I have to know."

"You're rambling, Harry. We get it. We really do." TK said, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders as they stopped at a bench.

"I...I want to tell them, but I have to know they will keep my secrets and not tell anyone."

"Want to tell them what, Harry?" Kari asked softly.

"Kari-chan, Takeru-kun, I'm gay." Harry whispered, tears forming. "I thought that I was too young to start having these thoughts, but then I overheard Dean and Seamus talking about it. About girls. I realized that the thought of kissing a girl disgusts me, but a boy?"

"Harry, it's okay, being gay isn't a bad thing. It isn't your fault." Kari said, smiling. "You're you."

"And we're glad you are you." TK finished. Harry gave a blinding smile. "Woah! Warn someone before you go flashing those pearly whites! You'll blind them." Harry started to laugh, happy the mood was cheerful again. It took about another five minutes to reach the hotel. "Here, it's my number, and Matt's. We figured that you would need it just incase."

"Thank you, Takeru-kun. I'll get ahold of you if something comes up."

"I assure you, Mister Potter is safe here for the night." Severus's smooth voice echoed through their ears.

"That wasn't what I meant, sir, and you know it. I'm the Child of Hope, Kari the Child of Light. Harry's the Child of Trust. It's our job to stick together. To protect our own."

"Such a...Slytherin answer." Harry flinched.

"It's true. Though we do this to protect the worlds, we do it more for each other. If Takeru-kun hadn't kept up his hope, then we would have died years ago." Harry said softly, looking up at his teacher. "Sir, you don't understand. No one could understand. To be one of the chosen children...it's horrible. I'd give anything to be normal, but it won't happen. Not in our world, not in the muggle world, and definitely not the digital world.

"So tell me, when am I supposed to be me? When can I just be Harry?" TK and Kari flinched, moving to touch his shoulders. "Don't. Just don't." And he was running down the streets.

"You're lucky Harry knows these streets." TK said, glaring at the man before him. "You stupid idiot. He's told us about you. I don't know what your problem is with him, but you need to stop! He's not your godson. He's not even his parents' child. He knew nothing until he entered your world. You are being unfair to him, and he's had enough of that for ten lifetimes."

"TK, we should really go after him." Patamon said softly in worry. "You know how he gets. He's going to hurt himself if-"

"Patamon, shut up for a minute. We'll go after him in a few seconds. I want to finish with this guy."

"TK, there is a Black Spire!"

"We'll handle it in a minute. Now, I...what?!"

"About time, lets go!"

"You lied to me?"

"Well, I don't want Harry hurt!" The blond teen sighed as he and his partner left Kari standing with the Professor.

"What was that?"

"That would be TK worrying about a friend. He does it with me too. Harry and I...we are subjected to some dark secrets of the digital world. I wouldn't be surprised that he starts seeing the dark ocean soon." Kari looked at the man. "TK is right, you know. Harry's a good friend. He's caring and kind. Anyone that hates him is stupid. It's like hating what you love to do. You just can't. We were heartbroken when we all separated and stopped talking. He makes our team. You can't have a team without trust, sir." With that, Kari and Gatomon headed off to find Harry and TK.

It didn't take long. She found them at the nearest park. Harry was swaying back and forth on the swing, eyes trained to the ground. TK looked to be at a loss as to what to do. DemiMeramon and Patamon were on top of the swing set. Gatomon joined them as Kari sat on Harry's other side.

"I wish I knew why he hates me, Kari-chan, Takeru-kun. I just don't understand why he dislikes me so much. It hurts. I know why Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hate me. They hate magic, thus me. They hated that the digimon cut their time here short, so they hate me. I know that Voldemort hates me because I survived his attack. Draco Malfoy hates me because I turned down his offer of friendship. But Professor Snape? I don't know. I really don't understand him."

"Maybe he doesn't hate you, and is pretending so that you are kept safe." TK offered. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know I'm going to be in so much trouble once I get back. I just took off without saying where I was going."

"Harry, you're a kid. We all walk away from our parents or teachers at some point." Kari pointed out in a matter-of-fact sort of way. "Especially us Digidestined. We've saved the world, and most don't even realize it."

"I've saved the world thrice over. I wish I didn't. If I didn't, maybe I could be with my parents now."

"Don't say that."

"It's true, though. I rather be with my parents, then get hurt, or lose another friend or family member."

"Yes, but it's better to love and lose, than not at all." TK stood, pulling Harry with him. "Come on, we need to get you back. I want to talk to that Professor a bit more. What he did was horrible."

"Thanks, Takeru-kun, you don't know what that means to me."

"I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed as he finished his homework. Everyone was leaving him alone after they overheard him and Severus speak about last night. He had to make up what he missed last night, before he could leave. He had refused to answer any questions that his professor asked him about what TK had said. Not even DemiMeramon did. In fact, the only time he talked was to ask Minerva a question about the homework.

However, as he finished his work, Ron came up to him, frantic.

"Scabbers is missing!" So Harry called TK and informed him he couldn't show up that day. No matter how much they looked, the trio couldn't find the rat. They fell asleep on Hermione's bed in the room she shared with Lavander Brown. Harry was tortured that night with a nightmare that left his scar searing.

"Wormtail, what a pleasure to see you again." A hissing voice told a porky man. "What news of Harry Potter do you have?"

"Potter has this monster pet. He called it a Digimon. My lord, there are more, in another world. If we could get to them..."

"You make me proud Wormtail. Return in your animagus form, and report back to me. I want to know how to get to this world!"

"That is unneeded." Harry made a distressed noise in his sleep at the familiar voice. "I will help you. I too, have a bone to pick with Harry Potter and the rest of the DigiDestined."

"And who are you? Where are you?"

"Who I am, is unimportant at the moment. Where I am? I am broadcasting from where I am residing. I, too, am recovering."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I already came closer to destroying Potter, than you ever had."

"And what will I get out of this?"

"Together, we will rule both worlds."

"HARRY!" Harry sat up, gasping for breath as tears cascaded down his face. Hermione, Ron, and Lavander were looking over him in worry. Harry shook his head as he shakingly got out of bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Ishida resident."

"Mr. Ishida, I'm sorry about calling at this hour. Is Matt there?"

"Who is this? I am not waking my son up-"

"It's Harry, sir. Please. It's important I talk to him."

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, I'll go wake him up." Harry was also sending a message to the others on his D-Terminal.

"H-hello?" Matt yawned.

"Matt, Myotismon is back!" Silence met his words. "Believe me, please! I had a vision, and my scar burned and Voldemort was in it! Emergency meeting at your place?"

"Yeah, sure. Dad won't mind. He'll probably be happy to see you...are you okay?"

"We'll talk in a bit. I have to go get my teacher to have her bring me over. She should be there."

"Okay, yeah. I'll see you soon." When his transfiguration teacher opened her door, she was livid as she saw Harry's rushed appearance.

"Please, professor!" Harry said in a rushed voice. "Call Professor Dumbledore! I need to get to my friends, right now! Voldemort is teaming up with a horrible evil digimon who wants to enslave our worlds! Please, don't argue with me on this. I wouldn't wake you up for nothing. You've ignored me before when something happened, and we ended up worse than if you had helped us!"

"Mr. Potter-"

"Please! I am begging you! You don't understand! This digimon...he'll kill us all. All of us DigiDestined. Don't you understand?" Harry was close to tears in frustration. "These visions, they come true! Please, _help_ me!"

"Very well-" And Harry was out the door. "-MR POTTER-"

"Mini-Meramon digivolve to...Candlemon." Harry nodded. "Candlemon digivolve to...Meramon." The fire digimon picked his partner up, and started to run. It didn't take long at all, to reach the Ishida residence. Meramon de-digivolved to Candlemon. "Guys, we got a big problem!" Matt caught him as he tripped over the eve of the door.

"We got that. Who is Myotismon?" Davis asked.

"A really bad digimon." Kari whispered, pulling Gatomon close. Harry settled next to her. "He nearly killed Gatomon and I."

"He wanted, and still wants, to end the DigiDestined. He's teamed up with the evil wizard I told you about." Harry closed his eyes. "It's going to be horrible! If Myotismon helps Voldemort back to his body, then all Hell is going to break loose." Harry stared hard at the floor. "I don't want to fight. Not anymore. I'm sick of it!"

"Oh Harry, what have those wizards done to you?" Sora asked as Kari hugged their friend.

"Besides make me into some sort of savior, which I'm _not_?"

"But you are."

"I'm part of a team that risks their necks to save lives. I'm not a savior. Not alone."

"Harry, you're so strong, it's amazing, but yet, you don't know anything. Not really."

"It wasn't me that stopped Voldemort. Something my mother did, stopped him." Harry mumbled.

"Yet, in your first two years, you did stop him again, Harry." TK said, kneeling in front of his friend. "You may not trust adults, besides dad, but you do trust us. So trust us, when we say, you are strong."

"So what? Everyone goes on how I'm this great savior. A great wizard! I'm just Harry!"

Realizing that Harry protesting was turning into a panic attack, the group quickly agreed with him. Once he had calmed down, they started to talk strategy. Some thought gathering more information was the way to go, Joe, Izzy, Cody, Matt, and Ken. Davis, Tai, TK, and Yolie thought they should just head in. The rest wanted to wait until they could get Mimi in Japan.

"I seriously think that we should wait until my Professors and Mimi can get here. This is really important guys. I may not trust the adults in my life, much, but I do trust them to at least help a little bit now."

"You're growing up. That's good." TK said, grinning.

"Thanks Takeru-kun." Harry replied dryly. "I can just feel the warmth and love." The two teens laughed.

"Aren't they adorable?" The two thirteen year olds froze. Matt and Tai were grinning as they stared at the two.

"Our little brothers, all grown up~" Tai continued.

"Falling in love~"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, glaring, his heart beating. He wasn't mad, per se, but being gay was freakish. Not normal.

...

Just like being a wizard.

"Harry?" Both older boys instantly asked.

"Sorry, conditioned response. I'm sorry."

"No reason to be sorry." TK said, also glaring at his brother, and his brother's best friend. "They know better." Harry smiled, anger, or embarrassment rather, depleted. Harry closed his eyes as he yawned. "We should all head home. It's five am. We have school to get ready for." Harry pouted. "What?"

"I don't have anything to do today. Maybe I should visit Fujiyama-Sensei?"

"I have him as homeroom! Come in during lunch, okay?" TK asked, grinning. "He'll be happy to see you again." Harry nodded, yawning again.

"Can I crash here?"

"Hey dad, can Harry crash in my room?" Hiroaki Ishida agreed, as long as he let someone know where he was. Harry called Hermione to inform her where he was. "I'll check in on you later, Harry."

"Thanks, Matt."

* * *

Harry was bursting with excitement as he waited in the office for TK to come and get him. It didn't take long for the blond to enter the room, and drag him to his homeroom. The man held up his hand, from where he was grading papers.

"Fujiyama-sensei this is important!" TK protested. The man sighed, looking up.

"What is it, TK-san?"

"You remember, a few years ago, how there was a foreign child with us on that field trip when it snowed on us?" The man nodded, and Harry stepped out.

"Hello, Fujiyama-sensei! It's good to see you again!" Harry greeted, smiling. "I'm visiting Japan with my school."

"Potter-kun, it's great to see you again." Harry nodded. "How are you? The last time I saw you, you were sick." Harry blushed, remembering when he got motion sickness. That was another reason the got dropped off at Highton View Terrace.

"I'm good, sir." Harry glanced around. "I go to school in a castle!"

"Really now?"

"It's great! It's why my aunt hates me so much. Because you have to either be really talented, or on their list from birth. We have chemistry, sports, math, astronomy, physics, and all sorts of cool classes!"

"I'm happy for you." They talked about random things before Harry figured he should head back to the hotel to check in with his teachers.

The headmaster was there.

"What were you thinking, Mr. Potter?" The old man demanded, as Harry held DemiMeramon close.

"I was thinking of the fact we have three worlds about to collide. I can't do this alone. I can't do it with just DemiMeramon. I need the digidestined to beat Myotismon, sir. Voldemort? I need the wizarding world's help. The more I have, the better. You don't understand. Myotismon nearly killed us all. Just like the Dark Masters, Devimon, and Apocalymon. Digimon are not something to trifle with, sir. I do not trust you to have my back in a fight. I trust my friends, the DigiDestined, only.

Harry saw the hurt looks that Hermione and Ron wore. "I'd like to say that everyone in the wizarding world has earned my trust, but you haven't." Harry said, coolly. "I've been through Hell and back with my friends. I've faced death time and time again. I've seen people get hurt. My friends get hurt. You can't expect me not to go to them when I have a problem. Voldemort, Myotismon, and this Wormtail is going down!"

"Mr. Potter, you will not speak to me like that!"

"Or what? You'll expel me?" Harry snapped, glaring. "You'll tell my aunt? Go ahead! At least then I can run away from those who want to hurt me! You send me back every freaking year!"

"Harry, you need to calm down." DemiMeramon stated calmly.

"They expect me to trust them to handle a fight, DemiMeramon. A fight that will destroy my friends. I won't stand for it! Not now, not ever! They are my family. My only family. My aunt may be blood, but I have no ties with them!"

"Harry, I am sorry you feel that way." Dumbledore said, twinkle gone from his eyes.

"I'm not! If it wasn't for the fact Aunt Petunia says she finds gays disgusting, then Vernon would rape me! Anything to break my connection to magic. They've beaten me time, and time again. I am through!" Harry turned to leave. "You either help, or stay out of my way. I don't care which it is, just let me do my job!" And Harry was running to the TV station, where he knew Hiroaki was.

"Harry-kun, why are you here?" The man asked, hugging the still upset child.

"Can I stay with you and Matt, sir? Please? I can't go back to the hotel until I calm down."

"Of course. Here is my key. Put it in the mailbox once you get there. Anything you need?" Harry shook his head in the negative. "Okay."

By the time Harry got to the apartment, he was bone-tired. He laid on the couch and went to bed. He knew, that his dreams had only just begun. That the next few nights would be stressful, and most likely painful if his scar pained again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, this is the last chapter of '****Crest of Trust' The next story, A Fight for the Worlds, will be up in a week or so. I hope you all will continue reading the series!**

TK grumbled as they waited on the man Harry had mentioned would be visiting. The DigiDestined of Hope didn't like Severus Snape. There was no doubt about that. That was really strange. When it came to humans, the only other person he had a hard time liking was Davis. However, that was more of a rivalry, not a deep seated hate, like he felt for the adult. He wasn't the only DigiDestined that didn't like him, but he was the first to explode on him.

"Takeru-kun, everything will be fine. He's just coming to settle wards around the apartment, and give me papers. I'm just glad I kept on studying." Harry muttered, "you really don't mind signing on as my guardian, Ishida-san?"

"Harry, you're a great kid. Just...don't do the whole testing how far you can push me."

"I'll try not to, sir." Harry murmured. Hiroaki sighed, nodding. "I can't believe they are allowing me to do this."

"Well, it was either this, or you would go to the Japanese Ministry." Harry jumped, wand pointed at his Potions Master. Matt lifted an eyebrow from where they stood at the door. "Your papers."

"You know, I should go to the Ministry for all the crap I've gone through." Harry said thoughtfully. The man paled. "Don't worry, I understand, some, of why you act the way you do. I had another dream. You're a double spy." Harry bit his lip. "But why, why did you have to be so hurtful?"

"None of your business, Potter!"

"You won't ever call me by my actual name! In this last week, I've heard you call each student who got homesick, by their first name! That's nearly everyone including my friends!"

"Shut up!" The man slammed the papers down on the table and left.

"I hope I never see that man again." TK growled, glaring at where the man disapparated from.

"Yeah, I wish that could happen. Impossible, though." Harry sighed sadly. "So, now what?"

"Obviously, we start training. We come up with ideas. We get you in school." Harry stuck his tongue out at Matt.

"Jerk, I'm in Japan, let me have some fun! But, yes, I understand, school comes seconds. First is shopping! I need clothes that fit. I have a credit card from Gringotts that works in the muggle world."

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow." Hiroaki sighed, "well, boys, time for bed. TK, are you spending the night or am I driving you home?"

"I'll stay the night. Gotta help my friend pick out a new wardrobe, after all."


End file.
